villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mira (Zero Escape)
Mira is a character in Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma, where she is a participant in Zero II's Decision Game, on Q Team. In truth she is Zero II's accomplice, and is also the true identity of the serial killer, The Heart Ripper. She is a psychopathic, sadistic murderer who enjoys the act of killing and cannot feel normal human emotions such as empathy, happiness, or sadness. Background Since she was young Mira was unable to feel emotions, and never understood them. One day her mother told her about an object inside people's chests called a "heart" that allowed people to feel, and emote. Mira wanted to be able to experience what her mother told her about, however she could never manage to do it despite all her practice. During this time she also experimented with killing and torturing animals. One day Mira ambushed and murdered a random jogger in the park, ripping her torso open to cut out her heart. This jogger left behind a husband, and two children, Eric and Chris. The event spiraled the husband into alcoholism, and abuse towards his children, eventually leading to Chris's death at his hands. This all caused Eric to develop severe mental issues. Mira went on to murder at least 18 more people, and the culprit behind her murders was labelled as "The Heart Ripper". Eventually she happened upon Eric who was working at an ice-cream parlor, and the two began a romantic relationship while she hid her true identity from him. However the exact extent of Mira's legitimate feelings towards Eric at this stage is unknown. At some point, Mira became affiliated with Delta, the leader of the terrorist cult Free the Soul. On December 25, 2028, Mira joined the Dcom Mars Mission Test as a subject. Although she claims it was just because it'd be "kinda fun", it's likely that she did so under the orders of Delta. Trivia * Mira is responsible for sparking the entire Zero Escape's series storyline: A man was falsely accused of the murder of Mira's first victim, and convicted at his trial. Following his execution, his wife took her own life. These two were Akane and Aoi Kurashiki's parents. As well as this, a taxi was waiting to pick up the man, but due to his arrest, the man couldn't make it. The taxi went on to pick up another fare, before it got involved in a crash that it would not have if it had picked up the accused man, resulting in both the passenger and driver's deaths. The passenger was a surgeon. Unable to receive his surgery, a young boy died, leaving behind an particular man whom he had formed a bond with. This boy was Sean, and the man was Delta. * One of Mira's "X-passes" is "virgin". It's not known if this is supposed to indicate that Mira is a virgin, or whether it's supposed to be considered ironic due to her overall appearance and demeanor. It could also be a reference to one of her victims, Virginia Bailey. * If you look carefully in some scenes when Q-Team is injected with the anesthetic, you can tell that Mira's eyes are open after they've supposedly gone to sleep. This is a clue to fact that she's not actually getting injected. Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Femme Fatale Category:Murderer